1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a machine control system and in particular an illumination control system.
2. Prior Art
Prior art photographic systems have been controlled mechanically, electronically, and in other forms. Computers have been available in the form of core memory based computers. The use of a monolithic computer to control a photographic system is not provided in the prior art.